dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (Broly's Timeline)
}} Goku of the Broly's Timeline and is treated as the same Goku from the Fifth, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Twelfth movies in Dragon Ball Advanced. Fanga Timeline In the Fanga Timeline of the events this Goku is revived earlier than main timeline Goku, but was still able to train under King Kai. In this timeline; Goku faced off against Dr. Wheelo alone and destroyed him with a Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha before facing against Vegeta and Nappa. At some point Vegeta became allies with Goku and the events with the Androids occurred resulting Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan training in the Room of Spirit and Time. Original Timeline They would later face-off against Broly where Teen Gohan achieves Super Saiyan 2 and is able to defeat Broly. Following his defeat this Gohan and the others would return to Earth to defeat Cell at the cost of Goku's life. As a result of Goku's choice to take Cell to King Kai's planet; the planet is destroyed and realises Bojack allowing him to wreak havoc. However, he and his gang were wiped out by Gohan. Broly would go own to return and fight against Goten and Trunks, but was defeat in a team effort by Goten, Gohan, and this Goku. Altered Timeline After the events on New Planet Vegeta were reversed by Towa; this Goku and his friends never met Broly and they gone to fight Cell exactly like the main timeline with the same outcome while Gohan later faces Bojack and his gang with Krillin, Future Trunks, Piccolo, and later Vegeta. Gohan eventually wipes out all but Zangya (whom is killed by Bojack). As result of Broly being taken from the timeline; Broly's second coming never occurs. In both timelines; Goku would later participate in an Otherworld Timeline, but the tournament would be put on hold after Janemba's assault began. For reasons unknown Vegeta had also died (likely form self-destructing against Majin Buu), and they would fuse into Gogeta to defeat him. Powers This Goku's power is exactly the same as Goku's power during the Majin Buu Saga. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sense *Kamehameha **Kaioken X4 Kamehameha *Fusion Dance *Instant Transmission Transformations Super Saiyan Like his main timeline counterpart; Goku achieved Super Saiyan through intense rage and was able to defeat Frieza. Eventually he would evolves his Super Saiyan forms to higher levels. Super Saiyan Full Power Goku was able to evolve his Super Saiyan from into his Super Saiyan Full Power form. However, he was overpowered by Broly. Super Saiyan 3 At an unknown point; this Goku was able to achieve Super Saiyan 3 and used it in his battle against Janemba's first form. However, he lost against Super Janemba resulting in him suggesting Fusion with Vegeta. Fusion Gogeta Gogeta is a Fusion Dance result of Goku and Vegeta. Trivia *This Goku is one of the few Alternate versions of Goku who remain deceased. Category:Saiyans Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Respecting